<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love Mess by MayGlenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233572">I Love Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn'>MayGlenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bad day by Venom (2018) standards is a bad one indeed, Background Anne Weying/Dan Lewis - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Vore, Crack, Gen, Other, Shippy if you Squint, US Capitol Riot January 6 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:19:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day started off with no tater tots, so there was problem number one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock &amp; Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which the Sony/Marvelverse version of the Capitol Riots are alluded to irreverently and end a little bit differently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started off with no tater tots, so there was problem number one. </p><p>EDDIE, WHY DID ANNE SELECT A BED AND BREAKFAST THAT DOES NOT SERVE TATER TOTS? IS SHE MAD AT US? </p><p>“Vee, she <em> invited </em>us,” Eddie explained lowly, already grabbing his coat and heading out the door to hit some fast food. “With her new fiance. During a pandemic. It was very nice of her.” </p><p>PERHAPS IT WAS SOME FORM OF TORTURE, Venom mused, roiling under the surface of Eddie’s skin to show his annoyance. </p><p>“Easy, buddy, we’ll get us some tots,” Eddie said. </p><p>Or, he was planning on it, until Eddie zoned out for three seconds during which Venom had eaten the damn Uber driver. </p><p>“Venom! What the fuck?!” Eddie cried, scrambling into the front seat to take over the car where there was nothing but a blood spatter. </p><p>I WAS HUNGRY! HE HAD A NECK TATTOO, EDDIE, Venom said, as though this explained it. </p><p>Eddie now realized the damn car was a stick shift, and he wasn’t much of a driver in the best of circumstances, so he struggled to stay on the road and up to speed in freaking D.C. while yelling at his symbiote. What a freaking mess of a day this was turning out to be. “Venom, we don’t eat people just because they’re tacky!” </p><p>Some of the memorabilia in the cab caught his eye, further distracting Eddie from the road. He grimaced. “...Unless this neck tattoo was like, a swastika or something.” </p><p>I TOLD YOU, Venom said, vindicated. </p><p>Eddie sighed. “Still, Jesus, Vee, we don’t—you can’t—we’re going to have to explain to—”</p><p>YOU WROTE A MANY-WORDED ARTICLE ABOUT HOW UBER CARES LITTLE FOR ITS EMPLOYEES. NO ONE WILL NOTICE. </p><p>“A lack of benefits packages and <em> murder </em>are kind of different—shit!” </p><p>Between the suddenly standstill traffic and his inattention to the road, Eddie slammed into a stopped car in front of him, sending that vehicle into a further stopped car ahead of them. Venom leaped out from under his skin to protect him from the impact. </p><p>“What the fuck!” Eddie screeched after Venom receded, getting out of the car as it began to smoke. He blinked around him stupidly. “Could this day be more of a disaster?” </p><p>Funny thing was, hardly anyone noticed what was going on, certainly not the people in the cars that he had hit. There weren’t people <em> in </em>the cars. The people were...</p><p>“Uh…” </p><p>EDDIE, WHY DO PEOPLE SEEM TO BE STORMING THE CAPITOL BUILDING? </p><p>“Why that’s...that’s, uh, because,” Eddie began, weakly. “Because I think they’re...uh, storming. The capitol?” </p><p>Now, Eddie hadn’t voted for the lame duck currently in office, and he was good enough at incisive journalism that he wasn’t super fond of the guy who was replacing him but he <em> had </em>voted for. Same old, same old. But this, he immediately recognized, was new, and was bad. Now he heard panicked reports over the radio beginning to piece together what was happening. Now… </p><p>Suddenly Eddie was in the middle of it, the only one of them wearing a mask, flashing his Press badge and taking recordings on his phone, though no one actually stopped him. God, this was messy. It was angry, but not actually violent, and Eddie found a dark part of himself <em> wishing </em>for more violence (or else that was Venom talking in his head). This isn’t something they’d sic Spiderman or the Avengers on. Superheroes had to keep their noses clean, remain nonpartisan, whatever. This was…</p><p>I LOVE MESS, Venom told him. It was his favorite line from when they had watched Marie Kondo’s <em> Tidying Up </em>, and it had become something of an in-joke between them, whenever Eddie allowed Venom to eat his heart out on a gangster or corrupt politician. I COULD JUST NIBBLE. </p><p>“Don’t get any blood on the—” </p><p>Eddie flinched as, somewhere, someone broke a window. </p><p><em> Whatever </em>. There was already a mess that was going to need to be cleaned up in here. “Just get them out of here, Vee.” </p><p>WE’LL SCARE THEM AWAY, EDDIE. MOSTLY, Venom promised, already becoming the suit that protected him, made him huge, powerful, <em> hungry </em>, the messy kind of justice that this situation maybe didn’t merit, but it was definitely going to get. MAYBE THIS ISN’T SUCH A DISASTER DAY, AFTER ALL. </p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Eddie groaned, letting the suit take over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fifth in the February Ficlet Challenge 2021. Today's prompt was "Disaster," which with these guys is pretty self-explanatory. </p><p>Thanks to Gin, Maura, Kat, Nox, Anne, Chasing, and the rest of the cowboy ruckus weirdos who encouraged this. ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>